


【FF14/BG同人】Black Roses Red

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 3p, F/M, mff, 姐妹丼, 猫娘 - Freeform, 猫男 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 金主约稿，BG，猫男x猫娘OC，姐妹，三P。安全措施教学。
Kudos: 7





	【FF14/BG同人】Black Roses Red

**Author's Note:**

> 金主要求所以没有任何NTR元素，CP为猫男x猫姐姐。
> 
> 猫男：阿·巴蒂·提亚  
> 猫姐姐：茶·琉璃  
> 猫妹妹：茶·凯迪

.

\-- Can you turn my black roses red ? 

.

猫魅族的年轻人惴惴不安地坐在洁白干燥的双人羽床上——在离门最远的那端——他盯着垂在自己湿漉漉的足尖前的很厚的遮光帘，深色的帘子在边缘透进来的一点日光下，呈现出一种浑浊的酱紫色，他茫然地判断着这块笨重布料原本的色彩，借此来逃避一些事情……时间……以及浴室里两个姑娘的笑声与偶尔的惊呼。这种事绝对很奇怪啊。巴蒂想。发梢的水珠滑落到他右手的虎口处，又因微微颤抖的手碎出去了半滴。

“喵喵~猜猜我是谁？”他的眼睛突然被一双滑嫩纤细的手从身后捂住，氤氲的热气里蒸出了各种根本没闻到过的香料味儿，像花朵又像果实，而巴蒂受惊的身子一下就倒进了一副潮湿的身体里——光洁的，女性的身体。他不敢动了。

“琉、琉璃……”他嗫嚅着说出了自己恋人的名字。

“嗯？你确定吗？喵希望你能再~认真地~听一下喵喵的声音呢？”

甜腻诱人的声音灌进了巴蒂湿漉漉的耳朵，锥得人发麻，就像耳尖最敏感的那撮毛被咬住了一样——或许已经被这么做了。年轻男子可怜巴巴地抖动着自己垂贴到头皮的双耳。“呃…呃……说话的是，茶·凯迪小姐……我身后的是、是琉璃……”

“哈，什么嘛，对姐姐是真爱的意思？”那个恶作剧的声音收起了撒娇的语调，反而让两个人都松了口气，“你真是不好玩。”

“就说他不会上当的了。”茶·琉璃松开了自己的双手，叹气一样地说道：“我拿刀战斗了很多年，就算帮我做了护理，和你的手本来就是不一样的。”

阿·巴蒂·提亚听恋人这么说，就知道了刚才那种柔滑的触感是怎么来的，又抬起脸拉住了琉璃要收回的手，眯起眼细细看了起来。“我就说怎么会这么柔软……啊，我是因为，没察觉到气息就被捂住了脸。琉璃很擅长隐藏自己的气息，所以……”他一边半蹭半亲吻着那只手，一边低声解释道。

这种事绝对很奇怪。

他不应该，在另一个人面前赤裸身体，又挨近自己赤裸的恋人。是水蒸气让理智迷了路。

赤瞳的妩媚舞女已经坐在了梳妆台上，她虽是太阳海岸颇具知名度的风俗小姐，却是这个房间里目前唯一穿着衣物的一个：身上披挂着萨维奈风情的红色薄纱，波浪般的卷边堆在她的腰间，两条挂着金环银饰的修长白腿从艳海里探出来，像童话里刚刚上岸的人鱼。凯迪撩了撩自己打理到半干的银白色卷发，抛给了两个笨拙之人一个淡漠又挑逗的眼神：“可以开始了吗？两位新人？”

与她失散多年的姐姐不由得感到了一点威压，在另一种残酷环境下磨炼出来的杀手技术此时并不能给琉璃带来更多踏实感，而琉璃相信自己的队友、恋人、一往无前的战士与永远满腔热血的少年阿·巴蒂也是如此。“呃……当然，今天都听你的。”琉璃垂下眼，退到了床的另一边，凯迪见她放弃了主动权，皱了皱眉，这表情没在她脸上停留超过三秒，当她从梳妆台上以爬的方式来到巴蒂的身边时，巴蒂只看到舞女脸上有妖艳的微笑。

凯迪的脸是微微侧到一边的，下巴收进赤色的翳影里，她盯着年轻男子的眼神像盯着猎物的蛇魅，睫毛却挑着一个无辜的弧度。“那你可要学着点，从我每一个动作的角度开始喔……亲 · 爱 · 的 · 姐 · 姐 ？ ”

正直的战士被亲吻了。和他初体验时那位一样懵懂的恋人不同，这是一双不会颤抖的唇，是细嫩灵巧的舌尖，以及过于丰盈的汁液与从颅内扩散到全身的娇喘呻吟。直到巴蒂的上唇被猫咪轻轻叼住，牙齿挑逗地在含吻中邀约，他才发现自己本能地想夺回主导权。“看到了么？你们两个？”舞女浅笑，她娇柔地靠在对方结实的胸膛上，侧目注视着自己缺乏经验的姐姐。琉璃红透了脸。她要对自己重复好几次——凯迪并没有竞争巴蒂的意思、今日只是教导他们二人如何安全地享受性爱——才能从妒火中清醒过来。妖艳的舞女实在是太有吸引力，莫说男性，就连女性的自己，如果被她这么勾魂一吻，恐怕也要动情。光是看到她水蛇般的身姿贴近自己的恋人，琉璃就已经自认输得一败涂地了。

琉璃不知道自己的目光垂了下去，露出了一副被遗弃的小狗般的神情，所以当她被凯迪推回巴蒂的怀里时，她也没听懂妹妹转身时的那一点叹息。在恋人的拥抱中，别的声音都变得很远了，妹妹调弄的话语也难以分辨，就只知道刚刚被亲吻过的唇离自己很近。莫名其妙的胜负心让琉璃比之前都更勇敢。她模仿着，轻轻去咬巴蒂的唇，而战士先前被唤醒的进攻欲此刻得到了理所当然地宣泄口，巴蒂猛然把琉璃欺压至身下，而对方倒入了凯迪怀里这件事也没让巴蒂的唇舌停下侵略的动作。琉璃惊慌的声音融进他的喉头，要比刚才舞女的媚叫更动人。

巴蒂的手被牵了起来，引导至琉璃的乳峰上。“女孩儿的奶子要这样揉。”凯迪抱着自己的姐姐，另一只手搭上对面男子的后颈，把他们都拉近了过来，在他耳边悄声说道。覆盖在手背上的另一只纤手几乎与掌中柔软一样令人兴奋，巴蒂喘了起来，他的手被带动着，自下捧起富有弹性的酥肉，里外辗转揉捏，琉璃又羞又舒服，落出湿吻的细碎的抗拒，就像舞女身上的铃琅银饰般，徒徒惹人喜爱。“他之前有弄痛你吗？”凯迪咬着琉璃耳尖问，她可爱的姐姐，毛茸茸的耳朵几乎贴在了头皮上，被舌尖一挑就能拎起来。

“没、没有痛……哈啊…不要弄这里……！”琉璃想为自己笨拙而粗暴的恋人辩护，另一边乳尖却被凯迪熟练地捻起，薄薄的指甲轻柔刮弄过殷红的果实，技巧性的挑逗把琉璃撩得难耐，一面求饶一面扭着腰肢要从两人中间逃开。看着白嫩的纤手在琉璃被晒黑的躯体上游走，只有到了被玩弄的奶肉上，姐妹的肤色才得以重合，巴蒂下面的肉棍硬得都要吐出饥渴的前液了。他深深握了一把女友的酥胸，看自己的手指都被吞陷进去，才恋恋不舍地把这只手移向胯下。

“嗯？你急什么？”凯迪抬起一条大腿，踩在了巴蒂的高涨的肉棒上，阻止他顺着本能的行动，“先确认一下姐姐她有没有准备好呀？”猫魅男性的下面被软滑的足尖撩拨，训导也变得像嗔怪一般甜腻了起来。

他有些颤巍巍地照做，向琉璃大开的腿间伸出了手——琉璃已经羞得没有力气反抗了，只任由妹妹分开自己的私密之处，任由过于亮堂的光照下，巴蒂充满欲火的凝视。第一次的时候他们根本没有亮灯。颠沛流离的生活留给猫魅姐姐的只有一身新伤旧痕，当她双手持短刀，这些伤痕是证明实力的勋章，当她褪去衣裳，只作为一个女人，她本以为这是最令人害羞的部分——身上的烙印远比不上自己蜜穴的汁水淋漓被揭露。巴蒂像抚去泪滴那样轻轻拨过恋人的小穴，透明的淫水黏连出了两道银丝，情欲的味道让他感到自己前额的血管在猛烈跳动。

“噢，这就是准备好了的意思。”凯迪收回了欺负年轻男子的足，两条白皙的长腿缠住琉璃的，像防止她逃跑一样将她固定了起来。“以后如果你想进来时她还没湿，那就得多做点工作。”凯迪用两只手指拨开琉璃的两片花瓣，露出晶亮的粉色的嫩肉，琉璃的惊呼还没成句，就在妹妹揉捻阴蒂的动作里化成了诚恳地呻吟。凯迪的指甲涂成了红色，在巴蒂眼中，这场香艳的教学示范绝对是令人印象深刻的。“揉捏这里会很舒服，”凯迪轻吻着姐姐的脸颊说道，同时另一只手握起了她的，带着她探向自己的花园：“就算他不在，你也可以这样抚慰你自己，姐姐，这就叫做自慰。学着像我这样玩弄你自己……”

琉璃的浪叫泣不成声，她不知道是自己虚软无力还是妹妹的体能不可貌相，当她被打开大腿自慰给恋人看，除了在凯迪怀里弓着背，她什么都做不了，她近乎是哀求着对方不要看，但巴蒂却像变了个人，不再以她的请求为最优先，而是再次凑了过来，舌头侵入她的口中搅弄出水声，男人炽热的生茧的大手在她身上游走着，急迫地抓揉她的乳肉与臀肉。硬挺的鸡巴在她湿淋淋的门口蹭，年轻男女的耐性被欲望与羞耻消磨着，凯迪却再次把巴蒂按了下去，不知是存心欺负自己老实的未来的姐夫，还是真的一本正经地训练他们，舞女再次发来了一个指令：“舔她。”

“不、不要！？那里不行……嗯、嗯啊啊~~”舌头舔舐蜜穴的快感把琉璃的脑子冲得一团乱，而她彻底失控的媚声无疑是巴蒂最好的奖赏，年轻人无师自通地用舌尖拨弄她充血的蜜豆，宽厚的舌片搅入穴口中。凯迪听她忘我地呻吟，身体也热了起来，她一只手伸向自己的小穴，另一只手的两根手指塞进了琉璃口中：“你也学着点……学着吃他的鸡巴。”

太阳海岸流传的粗言秽语被咬进琉璃的耳朵里，她乖顺地松开了下意识咬起的牙关，在妹妹娇喘中又安抚她“乖孩子”之类的话语里，一面想象纤长的手指是男人的阳具来吸吮，一面在恋人的舔弄下迎来潮吹。少女公开的潮吹表演激烈而持久。巴蒂不得不抬头抹去脸上的爱液时，正看到凯迪被唾液沾得淋漓的手指拉开了琉璃的嘴角，那个浑身颤抖的女孩被摆出了一脸痴态。

“先生，嘴巴已经可以使用了喔？”

急于插入一个温湿小穴的肉棒哪里还把持得住，巴蒂扶着自己的东西，跪着向前顶去，一下子就捅进了琉璃开发好的嘴穴中。猫咪的舌头一下子就纠缠了上来，滑过龟头又勾着肉棍插向自己的喉头深处。还在高潮的喉道一被插入就收缩了起来，被堵住的淫声分外可怜，惹得战士顾不得女伴的舒适，一手抓住她的短发，把她牢牢按在自己胯下承接年轻的性欲。

彻底沉迷在肉欲里的琉璃让凯迪也跟着动情了起来，她的姐姐可不是她们这种对着拉拉菲尔的小辣椒也能浪一晚上的妓女，她的颤抖与呻吟都是真诚的。凯迪顾不上两个初学者，靠着姐姐的身体抚摸起自己浑圆的双乳，也叉开了大腿抚慰自己湿漉漉的下体。

“唔、唔嗯……呜——”

琉璃的声音急促了起来，凯迪又只好抬起迷蒙的眼去看她，没想到却看到那个害羞又笨拙的姐姐，一面吞吐着男人的肉棒，一面用手指抽插着自己滴水的骚穴。学得倒是挺快的……凯迪不高兴地撇撇嘴，摇晃着也跪坐了起来，把柔若无骨的身子倒进了巴蒂面前，比姐姐丰满许多的白嫩乳球一个劲地往男子的胸膛上凑，赤红的绢纱早就歪歪斜斜，半褪半挂在腰腿上了。巴蒂不敢确认经验丰富的女人也想得到爱抚，正要开口问，就被凯迪丰润的双唇堵上，柔舌一反之前的攻势，只乖顺地稍作试探，剩下的纠缠全交由他来主导。巴蒂好一会儿才从另一个女人奉上的香吻中回过神来，察觉到自己没有按住琉璃脑袋的手已经附在了舞女的胸脯上，便尴尬地想要收回，凯迪靠在他颈边浅浅一笑，又按住他逾越的手不让离开。

巴蒂背脊一凉。

他的爱人正卧在他的胯下忘情地任他抽插双唇，而他在与爱人的亲妹妹湿吻相拥。

一点小小的背德让猫魅男孩在很短的一瞬清醒了。可这难道是他的错？这里帘布酱紫色。香氛果花香。当他滴着水坐在床沿，听两个女子在浴室里调笑。他想这种事绝对很奇怪啊。无知无神的那个湿漉漉的男孩，不知接吻也不知抚慰女人的那个男孩，当时的那个男孩——他自己——或许就已经提前预料到了这样事。

他颤抖的嘴唇含住了凯迪送上来的芬香的果实，漂亮的乳尖就像刚才触摸到的琉璃的那样挺立，舌头绕行一圈，能触到两个对称的孔眼，像之前偶然见到的那样，拉诺西亚的舞娘会在客人面前给乳首穿环佩铃铛……凯迪在男人温柔又乖顺的爱抚中寂静地扭动身躯，只是更用力地抠弄自己成熟的烂穴。她知道自己不应发出任何声音。在这一刻，她的姐姐像一只真正的猫咪那样仰起脖颈又眯起眼，肉棒抽出时还要伸出舌尖忘我追逐。凯迪无声地叹息。低下头抱住男孩的脑袋，他半干的短发刺得很痒，耳朵却是毛茸茸。

“好了，谢谢。”她在男孩耳边很低很低地说道。背后洁白的尾巴绕过去，勾了勾巴蒂的，又荡了回来。

凯迪想这好像是她得到过的第一个亲吻，第一个拥抱。虽然和姐姐有的那些永远不一样。

她恢复了高傲又散漫地姿态，坐在一旁嘲弄着两个笨拙之人：“好啦好啦，你们是想先射在嘴巴里，还是射在小穴里？”舞女的直白措辞让巴蒂更难为情了，两个提案也都难以取舍，他低头看向琉璃，他那个满面潮红的恋人吐出了被唾液裹得透亮的肉棒，又还把脸颊靠在那根青筋暴起的阳具旁边，双唇已被操得红肿，女剑客凌厉的目光如今迷情沉欲的，她嗫嚅了一句什么，另两个猫魅都没听清。

“呜…我、我的……”琉璃急得快要哭出来，索性一口气抬起了屁股，主动用手分开了自己的肉穴，“……下、下面的嘴巴也想吃肉棒了嘛！”

“哇哦……”凯迪也被她鼓起勇气发表的欲求宣言吓了一跳，“我看你也挺有干这行的天分嘛？”她笑着亲了一口羞成一团的姐姐。凯迪从枕下摸出了一个小小的方形包装纸，“那我教你们最重要的一步，插入之前一定要戴好套哦。”她叼着避孕套的包装袋爬回巴蒂身边，让巴蒂从她口中接去，舌尖还不忘撩了一下男人的手指。这个小动作的性暗示太过强烈，又让巴蒂的鸡巴抖了一抖。

但当务之急是戴上包装里的那个半透明的橡胶套，巴蒂也不是没见过，在酒馆里，短裙的女郎经过而掉下了什么东西，替她们捡起这样的小包装时，还会得到一个风情万种的回眸。他拿出里面那个压得扁扁的小圆饼，轻轻抖开，又伸进一根手指，试图先拓展它的容纳量。凯迪被他笨拙的样子逗笑了，接了过来，熟练地向巴蒂展示如何挤去最顶端精袋的空气，又如何套在肉棒上顺势滚到根部，让橡胶贴服在那活儿上面。

“让姐姐用嘴巴帮你戴套也可以的哦。”凯迪用手指在微张的唇瓣上比划出橡胶环的形状，示意琉璃可以含在这里，她俯身含住巴蒂的肉棒，从龟头一路含压到底，舌头灵巧地帮助套子底部的收服，离开前还颇有针对性地吮吸了一把敏感的龟头。“请多加练习喵~啊……接下来的事，你们应该会做了吧？之前是什么体位？姐姐就像现在这样仰躺吗？”

琉璃被问懵了：“呃？不然呢……？”

“你还可以跪下来呀~他的鸡巴是上翘的，从背后干你会很舒服的！”凯迪把姐姐从床上拉了起来，引导她跪趴并把屁股高高翘起来。这个像发情母兽一样的姿势让琉璃耻得不得了，她胡乱抓过妹妹递来的枕头，就一下子把脸都埋了进去，闷闷的呜咽声听起来就像刚才嘴巴里塞满肉棍一样。

“呵呵呵…别夹着尾巴嘛？”

沉默的战士轻轻推开舞女拨动琉璃尾巴的手，自己则一把抓住了那条因为紧张而夹在两腿中间、被小穴染得湿漉漉的尾巴，他的动作说是粗暴也不为过，因为这个姿态的恋人实在是太过色情，年轻人再也无法忍耐下去了。柔软的尾巴才被压到一边的屁股上，琉璃就被整根插到了底，他们两个都被紧致逼得叫了出来。跪姿不似之前那个传统的合拥之位，琉璃几近合并的大腿自然是要比大开的姿势更为挤压。凯迪先前怎么也没法让她沉下的肩头，被这一下操得像失了力气，软软地贴回了床面上，腰也塌了下去，只剩整个臀部都抬得更高，不知是逃躲还是迎合一样地在男人胯下晃动。

“唔…琉璃，琉璃……”巴蒂贴在琉璃耳边轻轻唤她的名字，也不像是有什么要说的，只是在情欲里迷了路，皮肤晒得麦黑的姑娘听到恋人絮语，从枕里抬起了头，立刻就被胡乱的热吻接了过去。身下是蜜道深处的花蕊也被狠狠撞击着，方才被性器插满的嘴穴又一次得到满足，琉璃被这个吻又激得全身痉挛了起来，在凯迪面前哭着被干到了第二次高潮。

舞女看他们快乐，自己无法被满足的委屈又占了上风，可到底她是更祈愿姐姐幸福的人。琉璃恍惚里感到自己的脸颊被一只手轻柔地捧起，失焦的视线聚到了坐在面前的亲妹妹脸上，她那个失散了多年的、骄傲又不屈的妹妹。琉璃抖着双臂支撑起自己的身子，巴蒂便也直了背脊，双手抓着女剑客结实紧翘的洁白臀肉，专注地干她，姐姐的一方承接着贯通自己的快感，爬向凯迪，扬起纤颈要去吻她。凯迪心里是一惊的，她揣测姐姐是完全在欲望里失了魂，直到她的犹豫与僵硬都被轻柔地吻去，在女孩子特有的柔软的唇瓣里听到惋惜，谨遵教诲的舌尖抚慰着饱受磨难之人。男人插入的频率带得琉璃的乳球前后晃动，又与凯迪的双峰挤压在一起，巴蒂见她们相亲相贴，顾不得是姐妹情谊，只看见两个美女互渎，便伸去一只手同时抓握上下两只交叠的柔软酥肉。姐妹俩同时呻吟了起来，充血的红唇牵出透丝，垂落在两人之间白嫩的胸肉上。琉璃扔开了枕头将凯迪压到身下，以便像只母狗的自己能够沿着妹妹的颈一路啜吻下去。被指导过的女人已经知道哪个地方期待怎样的触碰了。

当琉璃沿着凯迪的小腹要亲下去时，她才被妹妹阻止了。“不用了的，姐姐……”凯迪的声音听起来细微又难过，她已经快要哭出来了：“那里……脏。”

当她在接待嫖客的棚屋前与姐姐意外地再会时，她也这么觉得过。包括今天，姐姐每一个羞涩、懵懂的反应，都意味着早在很久之前，姐妹分离之时，她站到了另一面。恐怕姐姐永远不会知道正是这个选择才让她顺利出逃，而凯迪已经变成了另一个模样。可时值此刻，先流泪的竟是琉璃。银白卷发的美人被亲吻着最不堪的地方，泪水落入湿润之地，就和黏腻的淫水融为一体，琉璃轻叹的「对不起」，声音已传不出去，只有暖的呼吸。

战士是后来才回过些许神智的，那肉穴紧得发痛，而后他看到身下已有另一个正在高潮的女人，凯迪已是一副迷乱的模样，叫声嘶哑，全然不是那种设计好的腻人淫声。指甲上赤红的彩釉揉进琉璃的短发间，就像先前他把琉璃的脑袋按在自己胯下时那样，他可爱的小恋人此时正卖力地把自己的妹妹送入高潮。

“嗯…？不要停、不要停下来啦？”琉璃已经彻底把自己交给肉欲，更高地抬起了后臀，把还在痉挛收缩的小穴使劲往鸡巴的根部贴，“快点操我嘛……”

巴蒂顾不得自己那根还没用过两次的肉棍被夹得生疼，恋人的媚求就是至高指令，他狠狠顶了回去，一下比一下插得更深，与琉璃的臀肉撞出了响亮的拍击声，但这点声音同两位雌兽的比起来，连配奏都算不上，年轻的猫魅男性被热血冲上了头，像占有玩具的孩子一样把恋人拉了起来，紧紧抱在怀里，咬着琉璃肩头射进了她最深的地方。又过了一会儿，少年人的颤抖和短发女子的呻吟都平复了下来，巴蒂尝到了一点鲜血味儿，轻轻舔了舔自己咬出的齿痕，琉璃才被惹得又是一阵嘤咛。

这个空气都是灼热燥气的下午，巴蒂迷迷糊糊能想起的最后一件事，是凯迪帮他从半软的阴茎上摘了套子，夸赞他射了好多，然后把鼓囊的精袋翻倒在琉璃掌心上，媚眼如丝的姐妹就像被雄性气味彻底俘获那样，在他面前如舔舐牛奶的小猫一般，用舌尖把那些白浊的精液又吃了回去。他想自己看到这样的景象一定是又硬了，但再之后的事情，年轻的猫魅男人就再也记不清了。


End file.
